Complejo maternal
by Dark-Tsubasa
Summary: Fate tiene un complejo maternal bastante grande. Pero no lo puede evitar, ella es así gracias a las personas importantes de su vida.


**Complejo maternal

* * *

**

Miraba el techo de su habitación, en la oscuridad, sobre la cama y con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza. Su mente recordaba la conversación que había tenido poco antes con Nanoha, cuando se había reído de ella porque al despedirse de Erio y Caro les había recordado que se lavaran los dientes antes de acostarse.

Pero es que le gustaba comportarse así, por mucho que Nanoha luego se burlase de ella diciendo que tenía un complejo de madre enorme.

Giró sobre la cama, quedando de espaldas a la castaña. A decir verdad no podía evitar comportarse así con ellos, eran sus subordinados, sí, pero aun así seguían siendo unos niños y estaban bajo su responsabilidad legal. No podía evitar comportarse de manera sobre protectora... Como consideraba que tenía que comportarse una madre. Como recordaba que se comportaba su propia madre.

Sabía que Precia Testarossa no había sido una madre ejemplar y tenía que admitir que sus recuerdos eran más que dolorosos. Sus memorias estaban llenas del desprecio con el que la miraba cada vez que no podía conseguir una Jewel Seeds y su cuerpo estaba marcado con las cicatrices de las palizas que le llegó a dar por fallar en su misión.

No, Precia Testarossa no había sido una madre ejemplar. Y sin embargo había sido su madre.

A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho ella seguía pensando que era una buena madre. Sus recuerdos se lo decían, la sonrisa de su madre brillaba en su memoria. Aunque le sonriera a Alicia, aunque esa sonrisa no fuera para ella, ella sabía que hubo un tiempo en el que Precia había sido una buena madre.

Aunque no llegó a serlo nunca más.

Volvió a girarse en la cama, esta vez quedando boca arriba de nuevo. Luego Lindy Harlaown la había adoptado y había descubierto de nuevo lo que era el amor maternal, aunque ella fuera bastante reacia a aceptarlo, Lindy siempre le daba muestras de cariño.

La adoptó, le dio un hogar, una familia, le dio su protección y le ayudó en los momentos difíciles... Sí, Chrono tenía suerte de tenerla como madre y ella daba gracias por haber podido ser su hija.

Y, pensándolo detenidamente, quizás fuera culpa de ella que se comportase así con sus alumnos. A fin de cuentas Lindy le había mostrado como se comportaba realmente una madre, ¿no?

Giró de nuevo y esta vez sus ojos se clavaron en los azules que la miraban desde la oscuridad, fijamente. Fate parpadeó sorprendida y Nanoha sonrió mientras estiraba un brazo y la tapaba bien.

- ¿No puedes dormir? –Susurró, pasándole una mano por la mejilla para apartarle un mechón rubio.- ¿Quieres un vaso de leche caliente? Te irá bien.

Fate alzó las cejas y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que resonó en la penumbra del cuarto. Nanoha la miró con sorpresa y la rubia dejó de reír progresivamente, hasta acabar mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Te burlas de mí porque trato a Erio y Caro como si fueran mis hijos, ¿y tú me preguntas si quiero un vaso de leche? –Rió de nuevo.- Nanoha, sinceramente, no sé quien tiene el complejo de madre más grande.

La castaña frunció el ceño y se giró mientras hacía un mohín enfadado, dándole la espalda a Fate, quien rió de nuevo. Se acercó a ella y le pasó una mano por la cintura, abrazándola y apoyando la frente en su espalda mientras susurraba una palabra de agradecimiento.

- Buenas noches, Fate-chan.- Se oyó al cabo de un rato.

- Buenas noches.

La mujer sonrió en la oscuridad. Nanoha le había dado su cariño, su amistad, su amor. Siempre se preocupaba por ella y le hacía sentir que no estaba sola... Gracias a ella había llegado a ser quien era, Fate Testarossa Harlaown...

Sí, tenía que admitir que en cierto modo Nanoha también era como una madre para ella. Además de muchas cosas más.

Y quien sabe, algún día quizá podría tener su propia familia con alguien que la llamase Fate-mama.

**

* * *

**

**Notitas varias:**

Esto hace exactamente un año que lo escribí. En su momento lo hice para un reto del mes de una comunidad de livejournal y sólo lo publiqué ahí. De hecho me había olvidado de él por completo hasta que me he acordado al ver el fic de Kida Luna sobre el día de la madre.

No pensaba subirlo y de hecho sigo reacia a hacerlo. Me parece ridículo subir un relato con tan poco argumento y tan corto, como me han dicho por ahí es una etiqueta de champú familiar. Pero mira, también me han ordenado que lo suba e incluso me han dicho que o lo hacía o me zurraban…U jeje así que antes de que se quede en el olvido, lo comparto con vosotros aprovechándo que hoy es el día de la madre en varios sitios. Espero que os haya gustado aunque no sea gran cosa =3


End file.
